Operation TRAVEL
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *sequel to KIDNAPPED* Time Really Annoys V section Ever Lives
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to Kidnapped it's called Operation Travel

Time

Really

Annoys

V section

Ever

Lives

Also, I'm having a voice audition (one of them is for the KND) so if you all are interested check out my youtube site for more info.

* * *

Mary opened her eyes and shot up, was the end of the world a dream? She looked down and around, sighing in relief, happy to know it was all only a dream, she was still ten and in her room, safe and sound, but just to be sure…

She hopped out of bed and down the hall peeking into her parents' room, both still sound asleep as Mary sighed in relief.

"Hey, Mary." She jumped several feet in the air turning to see her brother, "Ye-yeah?" she stuttered as Hiroshi cleared his throat, "Mum and dad still there?" he asked as she nodded, he sighed in relief.

"Good I had a dream about them and us last night." Mary rose her eyebrows in shock.

"Was it about the world ending?" she asked as Hiroshi nodded, "You had the same dream?" he asked as Mary nodded, her younger brother shivered, "Freaky." He whispered going back into his room as Mary smiled, glad to know it was all a dream…or was it? Maybe this was a dream. She pinched herself to be sure, still in the same hallway, she smiled and skipped to her room laying in her bed looking at her calendar.

Tomorrow was Friday so Lizzie'd be picking her up after school, she'd better get her things ready tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day…tomorrow.

* * *

Shitty first chappie, and also this is a sequel to KIDNAPPED, please R&R! Hope this'll be good!


	2. Chapter 2

Dum da da da daaaaa its chappie 2!

* * *

Lizzie Uno fixed her rear view mirror looking in it towards her children, "What should we do this weekend you two?" she asked as they shrugged.

"We could go to the circus." Tyson suggested, "Even though they won't be opened until summer." Mary looked at her brother and then towards her mother blinking, "We could just hang out and spend some family time." Lizzie smiled, "That's a great idea! We can play games and watch movies together, like a family." She smiled at her daughter, "Your mother and step-father must do that a lot." Mary nodded, looking out the window, "We do it all the time." She stated blinking a few times staring out at the lawn gnomes, and ornaments in other people's lawn.

When they arrived home, Mary immediately ran upstairs into her room, flopping on her bed turning her iPod on listening to a Gorillaz song. Her father wouldn't be home until six so she had enough time to be by herself, her door opened causing her to pause her iPod to look over at her brother, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I did knock." He said, Mary blinked and smiled, "It's fine, I had my music up so I couldn't hear you." Tyson just cleared his throat, "Since dad won't be home 'til later, wanna hang at the tree house? Numbuh 2 said he has something to show us." Mary nodded as they left her room to hang at the tree house.

Bruno stood in front of the operatives with a huge smile on his face.

"My invention!" he yelled, pulling the sheets off as everyone stared in awe.

"What the heck is it?" Alex asked as Bruno gave out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head, "well it's supposed to be a hot coco maker, but instead it makes strawberry milkshakes." he chuckled nervously again as everyone slapped their foreheads.

"But I did make some running shoes, they enable you to run fast!" he threw a pair at each of his teammates and smiled.

"They work, don't worry! I tested them myself!" he pointed at himself proudly as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Probably why I won't ever wear 'em." she said sarcastically as her brother pouted and frowned.

"My inventions are great Numbuh 5!" he exclaimed as they went into a sibling rivalry fight that went on for about five whole minutes until Tyson and Mary stopped the argument.

"Well…" Tyson began, "It's time for Numbuh 3 and I to leave, dad's home and we promised to spend some quality time with him." Mary nodded as the siblings left the tree house, heading towards their own home.

~*~

The family laughed as they flipped through a photo album.

"There I am as a Kids Next Door operative." Nigel said pointing at himself, then pointing at an Asian girl, he looked at his daughter, "That's your mother when she was a KND operative, Mary." He flipped through the pages and chuckled, "Most of these pictures are just of my childhood." He skimmed through the pages until he pointed at a picture smiling.

"There you are the day you were born, Mary." He laughed a bit, "I was a nervous wreck holding you and you didn't like that one bit, that's why you're crying." The family laughed a bit as Lizzie gasped and pointed at another picture.

"There's our wedding day! Oh you looked so cute Nigie!" she exclaimed as her husband blushed, flipping the page he pointed at another picture looking at his children.

"There's your first birthday, Mary." He chuckled, "You were a messy baby." He pointed at another picture.

"There you are the day you were born Tyson. Mary was so excited to see a small baby, and she was happy to know you were her brother." He closed the book pulling them close to him.

"I love you two so much…you know that right?" his children smiled and hugged him back.

"We love you too, daddy." Mary whispered, giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Sorry this chappie sucks and sorry it took a while ^^; I'll try getting chapter 3 up sooner


End file.
